


A Snowy Walk Home

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Modern AU, Modern Era, New Moon InuYasha, Romance, Snow, Stubborn Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Inuyasha truly does not want to admit it...he was cold very cold and he's also stubborn and doesn't want to accept help from his girlfriend Kagome. He doesn't need her help. He was fine. He's a demon! Well, human right now and he doesn't need her big red puffy coat that looks so warm. Will he finally accept it and stop being stubborn?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Snowy Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/gifts).



> Say what?! I am posting a fic that doesnt involve smut?! Just cuteness and fluff?! Well I would have to thank @Ruddcatha because she loves anything snow lol so this is mainly for her haha! I hope she'll love it and you guys too!  
> I sadly do not own anything from Inuyasha. Just the plot.

“Ah-choo!”

Kagome looked over at her sneezing hanyo boyfriend who had temporarily turned human thanks to the new moon. She watched him wipe his nose using the back of his hand before stuffing it inside his jean pocket. Wait, did he just sneeze just now?

“Did you just sneeze, Inuyasha?” She asked him, raising one of her brows with interest, continuing to stare at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as he sniffed, cursing at himself for letting his sneeze slip out because he was hoping to hold it in so she wouldn’t notice anything strangely. He truly hates it when it was the night of the new moon, it really brings out the human in him and it honestly disgusts him to his very core. “I did not sneeze.” He responded in with a huff. “You’re just hearing things, Kagome.” He told her, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best not to shiver openly as a cool winter win blew around the walking pair. 

Why did he exactly agree with Kagome into walking on a moonless winter evening towards her apartment after a dinner date? On the new moon night out of all nights? He was honestly hoping to be back at her apartment before he had transformed into a human but unfortunately, they did not make it back in time and now they are currently walking in the chilly snowy weather and he’s trying his hardest not show Kagome at how cold he was slowly getting in each passing second of their walk. 

He should have prepared better just in case he was stuck in situations like this, but he wasn’t prepared at all when he had left in a simple short sleeved shirt and a pair of washout jeans. He should’ve plan ahead just in case something was to go on while on their date. 

He should have known better than to slip up like that.   
He should have rescheduled their date completely until the next day when he was back to normal but decided against it. Just why did he do it exactly? With knowing what today was? Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, letting his long black hair to fall over on his right shoulder when he had looked at his lovely, happy raven-haired girlfriend of three years who was walking alongside him, all huddled up in a big red puffy red coat to keep herself warm. He mentally groaned when he finally understood why he had agreed in the first place.

It was because he loved her. That was the main reason why. 

Even though it was currently snowing around them as the two continue the walk towards her apartment, he was trying to do his best not to show the fact that he was getting cold and sneezing because of the snow and it also it didn’t help the fact that he wasn’t exactly prepared for the snow either. 

Inuyasha wished that he could’ve worn more clothing. He wished that he were more like his prepared girlfriend who was wearing three layered of clothing along with a pair of earmuffs and a big red puffy coat. 

He clenched his jaw tightly to keep it from chattering when a sudden small cool breeze had passed through them and it made him stuff his hands deeper in his pockets as he tried his hardest not to think about the weather. 

Damn it all to hell, he couldn’t wait to be inside Kagome’s warm and cozy apartment. Maybe she’ll even make them a couple of hot chocolate and put on a movie for them. Maybe they would also cuddle closely on the couch and perhaps… something more would come out of it?

Even though he was trying all his might to not show it, Kagome could tell that her stubborn hanyo boyfriend was cold and maybe getting sick because he was clearly not prepared for the sudden snow fall during their walk towards her apartment after their dinner date. 

It was obvious that he was freezing cold just from watching him clenching his jaw tightly when the cool wind had passed through them a couple of minutes ago and was trying not to shiver even though she could see him shaking. She was honestly confused as to why he would be afraid into telling her that he was cold. She would never judge him for it. She understands that he hates being human and feeling human emotions that comes along with it. She had only wished that he would talk about it with her after all; they have been together for nearly four years already. She would think that he would absolutely be more open towards her. It can be extremely frustrating when he’s human at times. 

Maybe she should push him a little. 

Kagome smiled at herself when a small idea started to form in her mind and stopped walking, which made him stop as well and gave her a look of confusion. “What is it Kagome?” He asked her as he lifted a brow, cocking his head to the side. 

Kagome worried her lower lip when she looked down at her big red puffy coat and hummed, looking up at him with a frown on her face. “I truly wished that you had worn something warmer.” She told him, eyeing him up and down at his poor choice of winter attire, sighing with another shake of her head. “Aren’t you cold, Inuyasha?” She asked, watching him hunching up his shoulders when another cool breeze went them and huffed at her. 

“Demons don’t get cold.” He responded with a roll of his dark eyes, averting her gaze and knew that she didn’t believe him not one bit when he saw her place a hand on her hip, looking at him with an raised eyebrow. “I’m fine.” He tried to reassure her and started to walk again so he could try and forget about the snow and the cold wind. 

“Imuyasha,” Kagome said sternly, making him stop in his tracks and turn his head slightly towards her. “You’re human right now, meaning you can definitely get cold.” She took a few steps towards him while she was unzipping and removing her coat and held it towards him for him to take it. She abused her lower lip when Inuyasha looked away from her offer. “You don’t always have to be like this when you’re human you know. I won’t judge you for it. You should know better by now. Don’t you trust me?” She asked him softly, moving closer to him when he didn’t take her coat from her hands. 

“K-Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, finally managing to look up at her and at her coat that she was still holding out for him to take. He sighed heavily, taking a long deep breath before he spoke. “I do trust you. With my life.” He told her in a serious stern voice, looking at her straight into her big soft brown eyes. He sighed heavily before deciding to grab her coat and slip it over his shoulders, using a hand to zip it up to his neck. In an instant he was starting to feel a bit warmer after he had put it on. 

Kagome giggled when she watched him put on her coat, pleased to see that it had fit him well and was glad that she got it in an extra large even though she had a smaller form she just prefers her coat larger than her instead. “Better?” She asked him, smiling at him when he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Keh. Let’s go.” He muttered, grabbing her hand to pull her alongside him closely, wrinkling his nose to get rid of the snowflake that landed on it. “The sooner we get out of the snow the better.” 

Kagome tugged on his hand to stop him from walking. Inuyasha was about to ask what was bothering her now but felt her lips brushing against his softly, silencing him instead. He used his arms to wrap around her waist tightly, bringing her closer towards him. 

“What was that for, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked her, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“It made me happy that you’re finally wearing something warm. That’s all.” She told him, leaning in to give him a small peck on his lips. “I love you, Inuyasha. ALL of you. Don’t forget that okay?” 

Inuyasha sighed and nodded when they had moved away from each other to resume walking to her apartment and squeeze her hand tightly in his. “I love you, too, Kagome. Umm,” He trailed off, clearing his throat, causing Kagome look up at him with curiosity. “When we get to your apartment can we make hot chocolate?”

Kagome giggled and smiled widely at him. “Sure! I’ll also make sure to throw in extra marshmallows!” She hummed thoughtfully as she thinks about what else they could do while at her apartment and smiled when she had come up with something. “Maybe we can also watch a movie? And cuddle?” She asked, blushing when she heard him chuckle next to her, pulling her closer to his side. 

“That sounds nice Kagome. Really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllllll, what did you guys think?!


End file.
